


Of Impatience and Magical Hands

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, But it's there, Fluff and Crack, Luwoo, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Romance, Spa Treatments, like if you squint you'll see it, mentions of luwoo, mentions of yuwin, very very very minor mentions of sex, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: CEO Jung Jaehyun isn’t known for patience. He gets on people’s nerves and is so difficult to please. Doyoung was just trying to deliver a pizza as he walked in, witnessed a female secretary throwing her heels at her old boss while screaming profanities, and suddenly he’s hired to work for the most eligible bachelor in South Korea.





	Of Impatience and Magical Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this happened but it did and I have no regrets

                “YOU SON OF A BITCH!!”

                Doyoung gulped thickly. He looked down at his pizza box and to the man next to him. He had a name tag reading Johnny Suh and he was just shaking his head in disappointment.

                “I HAVE MET ASSHOLES LESS SHITTIER THAN YOU!!” A dark-haired girl was literally hopping out of an office with only one heel. She took the other heel off and threw it inside. “I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL YOU FUCKING CUM SLUT!!! I AM SO SICK OF BEING TREATED LIKE SOME DUMB ASS BITCH YOU CAN ORDER AROUND!!!”

                “Is she okay?” Doyoung asked Johnny.

                “She’s being fired.” Johnny answered.

                “For anger issues?”

                “I am done with this piece of shit.” She scooped up the belongings into a box and stomped about. Almost everyone in the office is staring at her now. Her hair was a mess and she didn’t even have shoes on. She was just cursing and yelling and scooping.

                “I don’t know how you all even put up with that crackhead.” She yelled loudly. “Well sayonara folks, see you on the other side of hell because that is WHERE DOUCHEBAGS LIKE YOU GO TO DIE!”

                The tiny secretary lifted her box up like she was Hercules and pushed past Doyoung and Johnny storming out of the office. Time seemed to stand still for a few seconds before a head popped out from the office she threw her shoes in.

                “Is she gone?”

                “Yes.” Johnny answered.

                “Good.” A man sighed as he stepped out. “Now that she’s gone, I’ll need a new secretary.”

                “I’ll start looking for someone tomorrow.”

                “Don’t bother, just hire or promote somebody in the office. It takes way too long to even put up a notice.” The man rolled his eyes. He turned to Doyoung and pointed at him. “How about you?”

                “Wh…what?”

                “I said how about you? Would you like to be my secretary? I’ll pay you three times what you are paid now.”

                “But I…”

                “I won’t take no for an answer. You’re hired.”

                “I’m just…”

                “Come in tomorrow and Johnny will walk you through everything.”

                “But I…”

                “You know what, even tomorrow seems like a long time. Why don’t you come in later this afternoon and we’ll walk you through it?”

                “But…”

                “Great! Lovely meeting you!” the man smiled and walked off somewhere. Doyoung stared after him in total shock, the pizza was still in his hands.

                “Uhm,” Johnny took the pizza from him and fished out some bills. “So, can you come in tomorrow?”

*************************

                “You guys will not believe what just happened.” Doyoung dropped his backpack on the counter of Dreamland Pizza’s kitchen. Pizza chef Taeyong was busy rolling out the dough while Jungwoo was counting cash behind the register.

                “What happened?” Jungwoo asked, tucking the money away.

                “I just got hired.”

                “By who?”

                “Who would want to hire you?” Yuta scoffed, the second delivery man teased him. “To get their ass nagged all day? The poor man.”

                “I don’t care what it is,” Taeyong shook his head. “There is no way I’m letting you off. You are my best and fastest delivery guy.”

                “What?! I thought I was the fastest?”

                “The only thing you’re fastest in is when you’re fucking Sicheng.” Doyoung spat back, dodging Yuta’s kick on his behind. “Apparently some guy named Jung Jaehyun hired me.”

                “WHAT?!?!?!” Yuta, Jungwoo and Taeyong stared at him in total shock.

                “I was just standing there with a pizza, his secretary was screaming at him and throwing her shoes at him, then he saw me and was like ‘you’re hired’. Boom. That’s it.”

                “Jung Jaehyun hired you?!” Jungwoo gasped loudly, running into the pizza shop bathroom. He came back with a magazine and frantically flipped the pages. “Does he look like this?!”

                “Yeah, that’s him.” Doyoung pointed to a page.

                “Dude do you have any idea who he is??” Jungwoo squealed. “He’s the sexiest and most eligible bachelor in South Korea! He’s the youngest CEO on this list!”

                “That makes sense, considering everyone else on this list is at least 50.” Yuta scoffed.

                “I don’t care. Doyoung, I’m not letting you go. As your cousin and co-founder, I demand you to stay back and run the pizza shop you created.”

                “He said he was willing to triple my salary of what I earn here.”

                “Doyoung, you’re fired.”

                “What?!?!” Doyoung stared at Taeyong. “I thought you said you weren’t going to let me go!”

                “But if you could earn some more money we could afford to move to a better place!” Taeyong said. “This kitchen is way too small and we don’t have enough seats for our customers.”

                “Yeah, with more investors we could afford to move to a bigger place and get more ovens.” Jungwoo agreed. “If we keep this up we won’t be able to meet the demands we are currently receiving.”

                “The delivery cycles need an upgrade too.” Yuta said.

                “Okay okay.” Doyoung sighed. “I guess we do need the money. Besides it’s just temporary right? How bad can it be?”

                “I wouldn’t push it.” Jungwoo made a face. “Jaehyun has a notorious and nasty reputation.”

                “Yeah, I heard he made one of his male workers so stressed, the guy started losing all his hair. He was bald by the time he was 35.” Yuta grimaced.

                “Oh come on now.” Doyoung scoffed. “He can’t be that bad, not when he…” he took the magazine from Jungwoo’s hand, looking at Jaehyun’s picture. “Not when he looks like that.”

                “It’s because he looks like that.” Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “All the good-looking ones have a nasty streak in them. Remember Lucas?”

                “Oh god.” The gang murmured in recollection. “He was the worst. Drugs, gangs, street racing.”

                “And look how I tamed him?” Jungwoo grinned proudly.

                “I don’t want to remember that.” Yuta curled his lips in disgust.

                “How did you do that?” Doyoung asked.

                “He tied him to the headboard and stuck a vibrator in him.”

                “He’s really a good boy,” Jungwoo coos, “If he wants to. When he doesn’t want to he can be difficult.”

                “If that is your suggestion then no, I am not going to tie my boss and stick a vibrator in him.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Although now that you mentioned it…”

                The gang turned to the open page in Doyoung’s hand and looked at it, the gears in their head turning in the same manner. They shuddered at the thought and Doyoung rolled the magazine up and dumped it into the trash can.

*************************

                “And that is it.” Johnny said, wrapping up his introduction to Doyoung. He talked him through on how to use the company computer, setting up his email, access to Jaehyun’s calendar, fielding calls and other menial secretarial jobs. “Any questions?”

                “Yes, just a few.” Doyoung tucked his pen and notebook away. “I’ve heard quite a bit about Jaehyun’s reputation and…”

                “And?” Johnny pressed on.

                “How much of it is true?”

                “What have you heard?”

                “Uhm, that he’s unbearable, demanding, impatient and kind of rude.”

                “Let’s put it this way,” Johnny sighed. “You know that secretary that ran off? That was his second secretary.”

                “Oh, well that’s not…”

                “In three months.”

                “Oh.” Doyoung bit his lip. “Damn it.”

                “Jaehyun isn’t a bad guy.” Johnny explained. “He’s just extremely stressed and a huge workaholic. You see, this company was his father’s and he’s doing everything he can to make it even bigger. He doesn’t care about what he’s doing to his employees because he’s thinking about the work and the company.”

                “Well what do you think I have to do in order to survive a little longer?”

                “You definitely have to be fast.” Johnny said. “It would be better if you could predict what he wants from you, do it and then tell him about it. It would save you so much time and energy.”

                “Okay, how do I know what he wants and how?”

                “That’s the thing, he’s pretty unpredictable sometimes.” Johnny shrugged. “I’ve known him for 10 years and I still can’t figure him out.”

                “Impossible.” Doyoung shook his head. “People like patterns. Sure they enjoy experimenting and trying new things, but after a while they fall back into patterns or comfort zones. When my customers first came in they ordered all sorts of pizza flavours, but after some time they just settled with their favourite and it becomes a regular.”

                “Wow.” Johnny smiled at him, thoroughly impressed. “Are you a psych major?”

                “No.” Doyoung grinned. “Just a professional with assholes.”

                “Then I believe,” Johnny turned Doyoung around as Jaehyun entered the office. “You have met your challenge.”

                Jaehyun looked ridiculously handsome, dressed in a black suit with a classic navy tie. His suit fitted his body perfectly, showing off his wide chest and long legs. His skin was flawless and his _hair_ , Doyoung would sell his pizza shop to run his fingers through those gorgeous locks.

                “Where’s my secretary?” Jaehyun’s voice boomed out from his office.

                “Good luck.” Johnny patted his back. Doyoung gulped thickly as he entered the belly of the beast.

*************************

                “Here.” Doyoung dumped a bunch of files on Johnny’s table. “These are the files Jaehyun asked me to hand over to you. He also asked you to go through these records and put them on his desk by Wednesday.”

                “Wow.” Johnny stared at the files. “How did you get them so quickly?”

                “I’m a pizza delivery boy remember?” Doyoung panted. “If I don’t make a pizza and deliver it in twenty minutes I lose my business.”

                “That’s insane.” Johnny flipped through them. “You are incredible.”

                Doyoung was still panting, but he managed to give Johnny a thumbs up. As expected, Jaehyun had flooded all sorts of instructions at him in the morning and Doyoung had to move like lightning. Luckily he was used to speedy service because he worked in the food industry, but he couldn’t remember being this exhausted. He turned to look into Jaehyun’s office, where he was on the phone with someone, busy pacing about.

                “Doesn’t he ever take a break?”

                “Only for lunch.” Johnny said. “Even then he takes it in his office. I have never seen him have a break longer than 20 minutes.”

                “That is so unhealthy.” Doyoung pouted. “He could get sick.”

                “He does, and he still comes to work.”

                “He needs to learn how to relax.” Doyoung said. “He would actually perform better if he does. It’s like what my cousin Taeyong said, you can’t rush a rising dough or it won’t turn out right. The best things take time.”

                “If you could get him to relax I swear to god, I will name my first child after you.” Johnny said. “Forget it, it’s impossible.”

                “I bet I could do it.”

                “I bet I could climb Mt. Everest but you don’t see that happening.”

                Doyoung was no longer paying attention to Johnny as he knocked on Jaehyun’s door. “Sir?”

                “Yes?”

                “Can I talk to you about something?”

                “Sure. You have two minutes.”

                “Okay.” Doyoung sat down quickly, taking a huge breath. “Sir…I…I think it’s…”

                “Think what?”

                “I think it’s time you learn how to relax. You have been a little…uhm…”

                “Well what is it? Spit it out.”

                “I was going to…”

                “I don’t have all day.”

                _Yes you do._ Doyoung huffed in frustration. “Sir, you seriously need to slow down.”

                “Slow down? I am slowing down listening to you.”

                Now Doyoung understood why that angry secretary threw her shoe. He clenched his fist tightly. “Sir, this isn’t healthy and you are driving everybody…”

                “Okay two minutes is up.”

                “What?!” Doyoung snapped. “But I…”

                “It’s very nice talking to you but I need to get back to work. In the meantime, could you check on the event’s department and see how they are getting along with the book signing event and ask Sunny to draw up that new budget sent an email for.”

                “Sir…”

                “Thank you.”

                Doyoung sighed deeply, nostrils flaring as he looked up. “On my way.”

                “Told you it couldn’t be done.” Johnny said, smiling wistfully as Doyoung came out looking dejected.

                “What would you give me if I could?”

                “I would name my firstborn after you.”

                “Forget that.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “My name is too precious for your baby.”

                “How about 500 bucks?” Johnny grinned. “500 bucks to get Jaehyun to relax and take it slow.”

                _500 bucks. 500 bucks is a month’s worth of produce at the pizza shop._ “Done.”

                “Okay.” Johnny scribbled the bet down on a piece of paper. “Let’s see if you can even last till then.”

                “Don’t underestimate me.” Doyoung smirked. “That’s the worst thing you could do.”

*************************

                “KIM DOYOUNG!!!”

                “For fuck’s sake!” Doyoung groaned, shuffling through a mess of papers on his desk. “I’m not done with your stupid accounts organization!”

                “Feeling the limit already eh Doyoung?” Johnny chuckled, sipping on a cup of coffee. “Gosh that 500 bucks would buy me a beautiful new watch.”

                “Stick around any longer and I’ll dump that hot coffee all over you.” Doyoung snarled. Two weeks into the job and Doyoung quickly learnt that Johnny was a smug asshole, Wendy loved online shopping and has all her deliveries to the office, Jungkook was secretly fucking Jimin from IT and Jaehyun was EXASPERATING. He spent the whole day reorganizing his calendar and this was because ‘his Mercury moon was out of alignment’. He took Jaehyun’s car to the mechanic, sent his jacket to the laundry and was now sorting out his accounts, eyes about to bleed from all the numbers and now Jaehyun called him in for another job.

                “Yes sir?”

                “Sit down.” He mouthed at him, still talking to someone on the phone. He had the phone in between his ear and his shoulder, neck tilt in an uncomfortable position that made Doyoung squirm. He was busy rambling about something as he handed Doyoung a book, presumably his diary with his appointments for the whole week. Doyoung looked down and saw that it was mostly filled, as expected.

                “Thank you.” Jaehyun sighed as he finally put down the phone. As he craned his neck back to its original position, he winced in pain at the sore muscle.

                “Are you okay?”

                “I’m fine, it’s just…ow…” Jaehyun winced in agony as he cradled his neck.

                “Hold on sir.” Doyoung went behind him and pulled Jaehyun’s hand off his neck. He dug his knuckle into Jaehyun’s neck muscle and the CEO yelped in pain.

                “Fuck!! What are…” the words died at the tip of his tongue as Doyoung’s thumb kneaded that aching spot in his neck wonderfully, rolling the knot as if he was loosening it. His other hand worked the rest of his shoulders. Jaehyun sighed in contentment at the feeling of his muscles loosening up and his whole body becoming limp. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head and moaned.

                “Fuck this feels good.”

                Doyoung bit his lip. Jaehyun’s moans were loud enough for anyone outside his office to listen to. He focused on kneading the spot and travelled down to the rest of his shoulders.

                “Oh god.” Jaehyun moaned.

                _Holy shit._ Doyoung felt every moan go right down to his pants. Jaehyun’s shoulders were so incredibly tense, as if his muscles were in permanent contract. No wonder he was aching so badly. He worked on his shoulders for a few more minutes, kneading the acupressure point on the back of his neck.

                “How is that?”

                “Wow.” Jaehyun looked back at him in surprise. “How did you learn how to do that?”

                “I used to work in a massage parlour while I was in college.”

                “So you know how to give massages?”

                “Yeah.”

                “Do you think you could come by and give me a full body massage?”

                Doyoung’s blood drained from his face. _Full body massage. Jung Jaehyun half naked on a massage table. Oil all over him. My hands on…dear god no._ “Sir I couldn’t…”

                “I’ll pay you a month’s salary for it.”

                _Holy shit. With all this money I could put a down payment on a bigger lot for the pizza shop._ Doyoung gritted his teeth. His fingers were twisted together as he tried to answer “I…”

                “Can you come Friday after work?”

                “Sir I…”

                “I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll see you on Friday.”

                “I…” Doyoung sighed. “Yes sir.” He walked towards the door with his head down and opened it, banging into something hard.

                “Ow!!”

                “No wonder I felt something hard. It was your head.” Doyoung sneered, pushing Johnny away. “It’s rude to spy on your boss.”

                “How did you do that?”

                “Do what?”

                “Make him moan like that.” Johnny blinked, eyeing him carefully. “Did you…”

                “Ew no.” Doyoung curled his lips in disgust. _Not that I haven’t thought about it before._

                “Then what did you do?”

                “I gave a him a massage. I used to work in a massage parlour, and now he wants me to give him a full body massage on Friday.”

                “Woah.” Johnny grinned. “Out of the pan and into the fire huh?” he winked.

                “At least he’s paying me.”

                “Yeah and you actually got him to relax, even for a few minutes.” Johnny said. “That’s incredible, you know for those few minutes I actually felt peace throughout the office. He usually emits so much stressful energy sometimes you just want to hang yourself, but this time it felt good, strangely calm.”

                “Looks like that 500 bucks is going to get me some nice plates for my restaurant.” Doyoung grinned. “Thank you so much, shall I engrave your name on them?”

                “Fuck off.”

*************************

                “First of all, I am flattered that you came to see me, and also highly offended because you haven’t done so in a long time.”

                “I’m sorry Ten.” Doyoung pouted cutely, knowing that his best friend in the entire universe can never resist his pout. Ten, Doyoung’s college roommate, was the founder and owner of Paradise Spa, one of Seoul’s premium spa and massage centres. He shared the space with Kun, another one of their college friends who does acupuncture.

                “Stick that lip back in. You’re cute but you’re not my type.” Ten slapped his arm, dragging him further inside the spa. The interior was modelled after Ten’s home country Thailand. The smell of incense wafted through the hallways, igniting the senses. There were baths of different kinds, massages of varying lengths and even meditation centres. He dragged Doyoung into one of the rooms, where Kun was waiting for him.

                “Kun!!”

                “Doyoung!!” Kun and Doyoung hugged tightly. “Why haven’t you called more often?!” he slapped him again.

                “I know right?” Ten rolled his eyes. “So busy with your little pizza making venture you had forgotten about your best friends.”

                “Then you would be happy to know I’m not working for the pizza shop. For now.”

                “What?” Ten looked at him in confusion.

                “It’s a long story, but I’m working at NCT Finance now, under Jung Jaehyun.”

                “You WHAT?!?!!” Kun stared at him in shock.

                “I guess you have heard of him.”

                “There is not a single _single_ person in Seoul that hasn’t heard of him.” Ten said.

                “Then why haven’t I heard of him before?”

                “My poor boy.” Ten shook his head. “How much of that flour were you inhaling in that kitchen?”

                “It’s better than cocaine I guess.” Kun laughed.

                “Okay shut up.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “He asked me to give him a full body massage tomorrow, so I’m here for a refresher course.”

                “You’re going to give Jung Jaehyun, the sexiest bachelor under 30 in South Korea, a full body massage.”

                “Uh, yeah.” Doyoung avoided their eyes on him. “He’s very stressed, and constantly has knots in his muscles.”

                “Then you need a different kind of massage. A Thai massage might be too painful for the man you’re trying to seduce.”

                “I didn’t say I was trying to seduce him!”

                “But you have seen him, right?” Kun asked. “He’s hot, isn’t he?”

                “Yeah but…”

                “We know you Doyoung.” Ten grinned. “You have a look in your eyes when you talk about the men you like.”

                “I do not!”

                “It’s the same look you have when you’re lying.” Kun teased. “Anyways Ten is right. A Thai massage could be too painful.”

                “You still remember your Swedish massage routine?” Ten asked.

                “A little I think.”

                “Great. Kun, get on the table.” Ten ordered. Kun promptly removed his shirt and got on the table. “I have a couple of oils you can take here. This is lavender, chamomile, pine, rosemary and this is our signature blend. Ask him if he’s allergic to oils, if he’s not you can use this.”

                “I can’t just take these bottles.”

                “Yes you can.” Ten patted his back. “If you get this done right he will forever be in your debt. A good massage can knock the stress out of him and leave him feeling much better and more rejuvenated.”

                “You should prepare a bath for him too with those oils, it will make him feel much more relaxed and it does wonders for that baby skin of his.”

                “Why do all of your treatments involve getting him naked?” Doyoung asked suspiciously.

                “We’re not the ones performing it though.” Ten winked as he handed him a bottle. “You are.”

*************************

                Doyoung wasn’t ready for his massage session with Jaehyun but time didn’t stop to let him adjust. Instead, 8pm on Friday came surprisingly quickly. Jaehyun had sent a driver to pick Doyoung up and Doyoung gaped at the vastness of his luxury penthouse.

                “The master will be with you shortly.” His driver bowed.

                “Oh, okay.” Jaehyun’s penthouse was more of a modern luxury than traditional. A designer chandelier hung above the dining room. A giant floor to ceiling glass window overlooking all of Seoul was to his left and there was even a grand piano in the centre.

                “Doyoung.”

                “Hello sir.”

                “You can quit it with the sir.” Jaehyun chuckled, removing his glasses. “You are going to see me naked in a while.”

                “Actually you don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Doyoung said. “You can put on some shorts or something.”

                “Okay sure.”

                “Uhm,” Doyoung looked around. “Shall we do it in your room?”

                Jaehyun nodded and showed him the way. His bedroom matched the exterior, sleek and classy, just like the owner itself. Doyoung was shaking with nervousness as he set his bag down, taking out the essential oils and placing them on a nearby table. _Maybe I should use some of that oil, not for him but for me._

                “Are you allergic to any oil, by any chance?”

                “Nope.”

                “That’s good.” Doyoung breathed. “Would you like me to use some of these essential oils? They are good for sore muscles.”

                “Anything. You’re the boss today.”

                _I’m the boss. Wow._ Doyoung shook his head to snap himself out of his daze.

                “Okay, that should be it. I just need you to take your clothes off and…oh.” Doyoung’s jaw dropped as Jaehyun nonchalantly stripped in front of him, peeling his shirt off to reveal the most incredible set of muscles Doyoung had ever seen on a man. Jaehyun’s abs flexed as he tossed his short aside, exposing a faint V-line, his biceps were carved and defined, and he had an adorable outie belly button. Doyoung was quick to realize he was staring and tried to cover his eyes, but not quick enough to stop himself from watching Jaehyun shimmy out of his sweatpants, wearing nothing but a pair of black Calvin Klein boxers. The boxers did nothing to hide the outline of what looks like a very impressive bulge.

                Doyoung was sweating and he hasn’t even started yet.  

                “Alright let’s get started.” Jaehyun said, hopping onto the bed.

                “Er, for the massage to be effective, it would be best if you stay quiet and don’t talk to me unless I start first.”

                “Sure.”

                There was no such rule in massages of course but Doyoung couldn’t hold a conversion and massage at the same time without embarrassing himself, not when Adonis clad in boxers was lying under him, willing and waiting for him to touch him.

                Doyoung decided to cover his lower half with a towel, just to keep everything out of sight. His hands were shaking as he squeezed the oil onto his palm. _Stay calm, stay cool. You can do this._ He rubbed the oil into Jaehyun’s skin, his palms running over his hard back muscles, made stiff my working out and also by the stress he had accumulated. Jaehyun moaned softly at the sensation, his eyes closed and breathing slow.

                _No screw ups yet. God bless. It’s okay, it’s all fine now._ Seeing as how Jaehyun was no longer paying attention to him, he began his routine. Doyoung looked around Jaehyun’s bedroom and saw a picture of his family on his bedside table. There was a tall, beautiful woman on his left, and another handsome, much older man on his right.

                “Is that your family?”

                “Hmm?” Jaehyun stirred under him.

                “The picture on your bedside table.”

                “Oh yeah.” He mumbled. “I took that two weeks before Dad passed away.”

                “I’m sorry to hear that.”

                “He was a good man.” Jaehyun said. “A great leader and businessman. I wanted to be just like him.”

                “I think you are.”

                “I hope so.”

                Now that Jaehyun bought it up, Doyoung noticed that there were all sorts of traces of his childhood in his room. There was a very old fire truck toy on one of the cabinets, degrees from SNU and LSE, pictures of him playing sports, officiating ceremonies, hanging out with friends, but no woman. _No man either._

                He had a lot of books on his bookshelves, mostly about finance and marketing. There were books on leadership and power, typical stuff you would expect a CEO to know. His whole life really was surrounded by his career. Doyoung thought that Jaehyun really admired his father and wanted to emulate him. _Perhaps all of that took a toll on him._

                “How are you feeling?” he asked.

                “Good.” Jaehyun mumbled. “I feel like a limp noodle.”

                Doyoung bit his lip to stop himself from bursting into laughter. “Yeah that happens a lot.”

                “You are really good at this though.”

                “I’m a pizza chef and a masseuse. Working with my hands is a given.”

                “Wait, you’re a pizza chef? I thought you just delivered them.”

                “I actually own Dreamland Pizza.” Doyoung explained.

                “Why didn’t you tell me?”

                “I didn’t think you had any space in your life to listen to me.” Doyoung shrugged. “You are so busy and stressed out. Your body is the hardest I have ever come across.”

                _That did not come out well at all._

                “If you can imagine the kind of pressure I’m under, you would understand.”

                “It would do you good to just slow down a little and learn to relax.” Doyoung said. “It’s good for the mind and the body. I saw all those pills you have in your bathroom. I know you get sick all the time.”

                “I…”

                “Shhh.” Doyoung shushed him. “You’re here to relax.”

                _I can’t believe that worked._

                After a few more minutes of massage and incessant moaning (which made Doyoung drill holes into his lip because he bit them so much), the massage was over. “I’ll draw you a bath to help relax you further.”

                “Okay.”

                Doyoung filled up a bath and used some lavender oil. He frothed up the bubbles and called Jaehyun in. “Here. Soak inside for about half hour and you should feel much better.”

                “Where are you going?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Uhm, outside?”

                “No, stay here with me.” He said. “I could use the company.”

                _RUN AWAY ABORT ABORT ABOOOOORT_

                “Sure.”

                Doyoung sat down on the toilet seat, bringing his knees together while Jaehyun stepped into the bath. The warm water was heaven on his skin and the scent of lavender wafted through his nose and the whole bathroom.

                “Wow.” Jaehyun leaned back, his eyes shut as he enjoyed the warmth of the water around him. “This feels amazing.”

                “It does huh?” _Stop staring at him you pervert. He is your boss._

                “I can’t believe I have never done this before.” Jaehyun said. “How are you so good at this?”

                “I just learned it from my friend, he runs a massage parlour.”

                “I haven’t felt this relaxed in years.”

                “Years?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “How long have you been doing this?”

                “Almost 5.”

                “You seriously need to slow down. I left some of my oils on the table you can use when you take baths and a book on meditation. Just 5 minutes before you go to bed can make a difference.”

                “I guess it would be nice to chill for a bit.” Jaehyun mumbled. “I did lose two secretaries in a three months.”

                “Yeah,” Doyoung scoffed. “You definitely need to.”

                It was a nice session as the two of them chatted on, from Doyoung’s pizza business, to gossip in the office, to Jaehyun’s background. By the time it was all over, it was close to midnight.

                “Let me take you home.”

                “Oh no it’s okay, I can take a taxi back.”

                “No I insist.” Jaehyun said. “It’s the least I can do for you.”

                “You’re already paying me though.”

                “I’m your boss.” Jaehyun grinned, getting up from the bath tub, water dripping all over his wet body. Doyoung made a loud hissing noise and slapped his mouth immediately. Jaehyun heard the sound and winked at him.

                “You’ll do as I say.”

*************************

                “Thank you for the ride home.”

                “You’re welcomed.” Jaehyun smiled. “Is this your apartment?”

                “Yeah, on the third floor.”

                “HEY LOOK!! IT’S DOYOUNGIE!!”

                “Oh no.” Doyoung groaned. “Quick, put your head down and pretend you don’t know me.”

                “Why, what’s going on?”

                “Hey Doyoung!!” Taeyong, Jungwoo, Yuta, Kun and a giggly Ten showed up by his side. “You’re home!!”

                “Hey guys.” Doyoung mumbled. He didn’t need to roll down his windows to know his friends were drunk as hell.

                “How’s your massage session with Mr Hot and Sexy??” Taeyong gurgled. Doyoung practically screamed. If he could fly out of the door and strangle his drunk cousin he would. He could hear Jaehyun chuckling by his side and his face turned red hot in embarrassment.

                “Who is next to you? Is he a cab driver?” Jungwoo narrowed his eyes.

                “HEY MR CAB DRIVER!!! HOW MUCH DO YOU CHARGE?!?!?” Kun yelled at him.

                “You are so drunk Kun.” Yuta giggled. “You can’t scream at him like that, HE CAN’T HEAR YOU!” he screamed back.

                “Can you all please go inside?” Doyoung begged. “You’re embarrassing me.”

                “Why? He’s just a cab driver. Pay him and let’s get inside for some more wine!!” Ten giggled.

                “Yeah!! You need to tell us all about your naked massage with Jaehyun!!” Jungwoo squeaked and everyone laughed. Doyoung really wanted to die from embarrassment. He couldn’t bear to turn to Jaehyun so he rolled the window down.

                “Please go inside the house. I’m begging you. I will scrub the bathrooms, cook dinner for two weeks and do the laundry. Please go inside.”

                “We’ll be upstairs Doyoungie!” Doyoung almost threw up at Ten’s nickname for him. The drunk gang hobbled inside the apartment, swaying from side to side and singing at the top of their lungs. Doyoung sank back down in his seat and buried his face with his hands.

                “Mr. Hot and Sexy huh?” Doyoung was boiling, he could almost hear the _smirk_ on that arrogantly handsome face.

                “They are drunk, they have no idea what they are talking about.”

                “I heard that drunken words are sober thoughts.”

                “Not them, they have no thoughts.” Doyoung gulped. “I should go. Thanks for the ride.”

                “No problem. Can we do this again?”

                “Will you keep paying me?”

                “Sure.”

                “Then yes, let’s do this again.”

                Jaehyun chuckled. “Have a good night. Don’t get too drunk.”

                “I doubt it.” _The only thing I want to do is get drunk._

                “Oh and by the way,” Jaehyun said as he got out of the car. “Will you tell them my body is the hardest thing you ever touched?” he smirked.

_If you weren’t my boss, I would kill you._

                “Good night Jaehyun.”

                “Good night Doyoung.” Doyoung waved as Jaehyun drove off. The first thing he did was scream in frustration. He stormed upstairs and slammed the door open.

                “Did you guys have any idea just how embarrassing you were?!?!” he screamed at his crew of drunken friends.

                “Awww don’t be a party pooper.” Ten gurgled. “Come on and join us for round two!!”

                “Yeah come on!” Taeyong pulled him down and Doyoung knew he was powerless. “Have a shot.” He handed him a shot of whisky.

                “You drink this.” Doyoung shoved the cup to Yuta and grabbed the whole bottle of vodka, bringing it to his lips and guzzling it down. His liver was on fire and he knew he would wake up to a massive hangover, but anything, anything to forget this ever happened.

*************************

                “Do you feel any better?”

                “Hmm?” Jaehyun mumbled.

                “You know, after three weeks of this.” Doyoung asked, pushing his knuckles down into a spot just under his shoulder.

                “I do actually.” Jaehyun said. “I feel a lot calmer now, and my neck stopped aching as badly.”

                “Yeah, your muscles have relaxed a little.” Doyoung noted, working down his back. “You’ve been a little more patient at the office too.”

                “God this feels good.” Jaehyun hummed contentedly. “You are so good with this.”

                “And you are about as stiff as a week old pizza dough.” Doyoung grunted. “I am this close to hammering you with a roller.”

                “Have you done this for others before?”

                “Define others.”

                “Friends, family, partners.”

                “No, unless you count my friends Ten and Kun, but they were the ones who taught me.”

                “So I’m the only man you have ever touched.” Jaehyun smirked. “That’s good to hear.”

                “Shhh.” Doyoung pushed Jaehyun’s face down. “No talking during the massage session.”

                Jaehyun just giggled and shut his eyes, enjoying Doyoung’s hands on his. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but Doyoung’s hands were the softest and warmest things he has ever had pressed against his body.

                “Can I ask a question?”

                “No talking.”

                “Just one question.”

                “Fine.” Doyoung huffed, pulling his hands away for a short break.

                “Do you do chest massages?”

                “Sure.” Doyoung nodded. “Why? Does it hurt?”

                “It’s just some discomfort. I think I pulled a muscle in the gym.”

                “Okay, it’ll cost you extra.”

                Jaehyun almost rolled his eyes at that but he didn’t mind it. He laid down on his back, draping the towel across his lower half, covering his boxers. When he turned, Doyoung nearly choked on his water to see a rather prominent bump under the towel.

                “You okay?”

                “Uh sure.” He waved his hand carelessly, pretending that Jaehyun’s bulge was not visible, or affecting him for that matter. He put some oil on his hands and stood so that the crown of Jaehyun’s head was in front of him. He heard his boss snicker underneath him.

                “What’s so funny?”

                “Nothing.” Jaehyun giggled. “It’s just I’ve never been in this position _this_ way before. Usually I’m the one who is standing.”

                “Get your mind out of the gutter.” Doyoung’s eyes rolled automatically in his head. He may sound sarcastic but he was just as nervous (with a hint of excitement). He placed his hands on his shoulder blades, his palm rubbing against them gently. He trailed down Jaehyun’s shoulders and onto the top of his arm. His fingers dragged back up, pulling the neck muscle gently until he reached the back of Jaehyun’s ears, causing him to tilt his head back.

                “I bet your significant other is so lucky, getting to enjoy this.” Jaehyun murmured.

                “No he isn’t, because I don’t have one.” Doyoung said.

                “Such a shame.” Jaehyun said. “If you were mine I would make sure we do all this every night.”

                “I would get tired of doing this all the time.”

                “Who said you had to do all the work?” Jaehyun grinned. “If you teach me I can do it for you too.”

                “Being a masseuse is hard work.” Doyoung said. “It takes years of training and patience, the last thing you know absolutely nothing about.”

                “I’ve been improving, haven’t I?” Jaehyun said. “At least give me credit for that.”

                “Fine.” That was something he couldn’t deny. Jaehyun’s patience has been improving. Slowly, but very surely.

                “Besides, it’s not like I mean to be impatient or anything, it’s just…ah…” Jaehyun moaned when Doyoung dug his fingers into a point above his pectoral muscle.

                “Did that hurt?”

                “No, keep going.” Jaehyun urged him. “It’s just that I know what I want, so I won’t waste time getting it.”

                “You sound so sure of yourself.” Doyoung said. His hands were still roaming about his shoulders, unwilling to travel any further. Jaehyun’s nipples were up at attention and it took every fibre of Doyoung’s strength to not touch it.

                “I am.”

                Doyoung took in a deep breath and mustered his courage to travel further down Jaehyun’s chest. He deliberately avoided Jaehyun’s nipples, using his thumb to track circles around them instead. He looked up by accident and nearly suffered a heart attack. That bump under the towel was getting a little higher.

                Ten once told him that getting erections during a massage is completely normal, and when it happens the best thing to do is disregard it and proceed as usual. Unless the guy shifted to towel to show it off then that’s a different story. Doyoung took in a deep breath and just proceeded with his job.

                He was so glad he was not a professional massage therapist.

                “How does that feel?”

                “Great.” Jaehyun said as they finished the session and he sat up. “It feels a lot better now.”

                “You’re welcomed.”

                “How about you stay back and have something to eat? It’s not too late and we can hang out for a bit.”

                “Sure.”

                Once Jaehyun got changed into regular home clothes, he took out a few cans of beer and some chips. They ordered some fried chicken and started nibbling away in his living room, the TV blasting in the background but they weren’t really watching.

                “How much do you need for your pizza shop?”

                “At least a couple more thousand.” Doyoung said. “And that’s just for the down payment of a bigger shop.”

                “I would be happy to invest in it.”

                “You would?!” Doyoung beamed. “That would be awesome!”

                “Hey, if you are as good with those pizzas as you are with your massage, then they would be amazing.” Jaehyun grinned.

                “Our pizzas are the best.” Doyoung smiled. “You’ll love them.”

                “Then you’ll bring a pie over for me next time?”

                “Sure, Mr. Investor.”

                The two of them laughed as their fried chicken arrive. They savoured their late-night snack in comfortable silence, clinking their cans of beer.

                “Do you want to go back to the pizza shop to work?”

                Doyoung stiffened a little at that question. Yes, he had intentions to return to his business, but he had just grown so accustomed to his job and position. The office staff were friendly, and he still hasn’t gotten his 500 bucks from Johnny. “I don’t know.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I like it here, working with you.” Doyoung said. “It would be a shame to leave, but I know that my business comes first.”

                “Well you should do what you really want to.” Jaehyun said. “Don’t worry about me. Just because I can hire another secretary to replace you doesn’t mean I’m letting you off the hook. You’re my personal masseuse and the only person who has seen me almost naked since my mother.”

                “What an honour.” Doyoung laughed sarcastically.

                “Isn’t it?” Jaehyun grinned and they laughed again. Doyoung smiled contentedly. He really liked this, having fried chicken and beer with awesome company who just agreed to invest in his business.

                He was really happy.

                “Oh,” Jaehyun groaned a bit. “Doyoung could you…”

                “Where?”

                “In my… shoulder.”

                Doyoung washed his hands in the kitchen and sank onto his knees behind Jaehyun on the couch. “Here?” he asked, using his thumb to press circles into his shoulder blades.

                “Yeah.”

                Doyoung raised himself up higher as Jaehyun’s head rested against his chest. He shut his eyes and titled his head back slightly, lips apart as he moaned and groaned softly.

                “Ah…ah…”

                The way he fluttered his eyes together was so beautiful. Pink lips apart, face slack and in euphoria. Doyoung’s face was only inches away from his, and he was dying so badly to just lean forward and kiss him.

                Jaehyun looked at him through hooded lids, smiling lazily. “Where would I be without you?”

                With that, he placed a hand behind Doyoung’s head and pulled him down, kissing him for the first time. Doyoung gripped his shoulders even harder as Jaehyun stroked his head, guiding him deeper into the kiss.

                They parted for air as Jaehyun pushed Doyoung down onto the sofa, now straddling him with his hands roaming his body. “I have always wondered,” he rasped, voice laden with lust, “What my masseuse looks like underneath his shirt.”

                “No,” Doyoung whined. “I don’t look like anything.”

                Jaehyun ignored him, pushing Doyoung’s shirt upwards, revealing his bare skin for the first time. Doyoung gasped at the cold air attacking his skin, goose bumps slowly forming.

                “Fuck you are beautiful.” Jaehyun pressed hot, open mouthed kisses on his chest.

                “Jae…oh god.” Doyoung’s hips bucked upwards, begging for attention. Jaehyun grinned cheekily as he kissed him, grinding onto him slowly.

                “You may be amazing with your hands.” He growled into his ears. “But my tongue will absolutely fuck you up.”

*************************

                “Hey dipshit.” Doyoung said, kicking Johnny with his foot in the staff lounge three months later. “I still need my money.”

                “Here.” Johnny sighed sadly, handing over a cheque. “My money. It’s gone. I was going to use it for a new watch.”

                “Don’t be sad.” Doyoung grinned. “If you’re stressed, you should try Paradise Spa.” He handed a name card over. “They do spas, aromatherapy baths and even acupuncture.”

                “Are they good?”

                “I used to work there and I just applied whatever I learnt there on your boss and look what happened.”

                “Okay fine.” Johnny shrugged. “I guess I could give it a go.”

                “Look for Ten. Tell him I sent you.”

                “What do I say?”

                Doyoung grinned at him as he washed his coffee cup. “Tell him happy birthday.” He walked out of the lounge with a confused Johnny staring at him and knocked on Jaehyun’s door.

                “Yes?”

                “Shit you look amazing today.” Doyoung cursed. “It’s illegal for you to come to work seducing me like this.”

                “I take it the fucked-out look fits me.” Jaehyun grinned, giving Doyoung a brief kiss. “I missed you this morning.”

                “Sorry, I had to do some grocery shopping with Taeyong.” Doyoung smiled apologetically. He knew how much Jaehyun hated waking up alone after being accustomed to their relationship. “Did you look over those secretary applicant profiles I gave you?”

                “I’ll do that tomorrow.”

                “Tomorrow? You told me you went over them a week ago last night!”

                “Don’t try to talk to me during sex, you know it doesn’t go through all the way.”

                “Seriously Jaehyun,” Doyoung sighed. “You can’t keep delaying this. What happened to Mr. Impatient, Mr. I Need Everything Done By Tomorrow?”

                “If you want I can lock the door, shut the blinds and nail you on this table in 10 seconds.”

                “Not that.” Doyoung slapped his chest.

                “It can wait. I need to look for the perfect person. They have some pretty big shoes to fill.”

                “And they will do fine. I will mentor them before I leave.”

                “Please don’t say that.” Jaehyun pouted, holding Doyoung’s hand. “This is the one thing in my life I am trying to drag out as long as possible.”

                “I’m not going anywhere.” Doyoung kissed him. “I’m your boyfriend now, remember? I’ll come by with a pizza pie everyday if that makes you feel better.”

                “I like the way you say boyfriend.” Jaehyun smiled.

                “Then do me a favour and please go through those profiles. HR needs a reply and Jimin is getting a little testy.”

                “Fine.” Jaehyun sighed. “I’ll give it back to you by noon.”

                “Thank you. Oh, and by the way,” Doyoung looked at him. “Can you really do all of that in 10 seconds?”

                Jaehyun smirked. He went over to the door and loosened his tie. “Start counting baby.”

*************************

                “Oh my gosh this place looks amazing!!” Ten gaped at the new Dreamland Pizzeria on it’s grand opening. “And so many people!!”

                “You guys, this place is going to be a hit!” Kun smiled, taking photos of the new restaurant. Sleek, black and white counters featuring lots of different pizzas. Tables in matching red and white tablecloths and beautiful bronze lamps hanging from the ceiling. Dreamland Pizzeria was truly a dream come true.

                “We can even hire more staff now.” Taeyong grinned from behind the counter. “Meet Jisung, Jeno, Chenle, Renjun, Jaemin, Mark and Donghyuck. They are our new waiters and delivery boys.”

                “Hello there!” Ten waved at the teenagers carrying pizzas.

                “Would you like anything to eat?”

                “Oh I can’t.” Ten shook his head.

                “He has a date with Johnny and he’s worried he’s going to put on a few pounds.” Kun rolled his eyes.

                “Oh come on,” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “You’ve seen Johnny naked. If he judges you tell him his body isn’t much to be desired either.”

                Ten slapped Doyoung’s arm as he blushed. The two of them ordered a slice to share and some tiramisu. Doyoung looked around his packed pizzeria and he grinned. _Finally, this is what I have been dreaming about._

                “Nice place you got here.”

                “Thank you sir.” Doyoung smiled. Jaehyun looked absolutely stunning in his baby blue dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, revealing his muscular forearms. “Can I get you anything?”

                “How much for a date with you?”

                “I’m sorry but I have a boyfriend and he’s also my investor.” Doyoung teased.

                “Damn it.” Jaehyun sighed, beating the counter. “I heard he’s handsome though.”

                “He’s alright.” Doyoung laughed at Jaehyun’s slightly fallen expression.

                “He’s a lucky man.”

                “Yes he is.” Doyoung grinned.

                “Oh my god please stop that.” Yuta snapped at them. “You guys are disgusting.”

                “It’s not my fault Sicheng is away in China visiting his family.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. He turned back to his customer. “Seriously, what can I get you?”

                “Whatever you recommend. I’m sure it will be amazing.”

                “Then try this.” Doyoung took out a large slice and served it on a plate. “It’s the Dreamland Speciality.”

                “It better taste like the owner.”

                Doyoung could have slapped Jaehyun’s face with the pizza but instead he laughed. Jaehyun took the pie and went to join Ten and Kun at their table.

                “Who is he?” Jisung and Chenle asked, pointing to Jaehyun.

                “He’s one of our main investors, and my boyfriend.”

                “Wow.” Jisung dropped his jaw. “Isn’t he some owner of some finance company?”

                “Yes.”

                “I hope he likes the pizza.” Taeyong rubbed his hands nervously. “We spent all week test trying that new recipe.”

                “I heard all the customers say it was good though.” Chenle reassured him.

                “Doyoung, control your man, he’s getting a little loud with the sounds he’s making.” Yuta shook his head in disgust.

                “Don’t do that.” Doyoung said. “There are only three things in the world that could make him moan, a massage and a pizza.”

                “What’s the last one?” Chenle asked.

                Doyoung smiled knowingly and headed back into the kitchen.

                “Was he talking about…” Jisung started. Taeyong shoved a mop in his hand.

                “Shut up and mop.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never actually gotten a massage before but I would like to since I've heard a lot about their benefits. I know I'm supposed to be working on Star and I am, but I couldn't help writing this one. I am so weak for dojae TT
> 
> Let me know how I'm doing in the comments! Leave kudos and subscribe if you like it!
> 
> Also follow me on twitter @sweetkpopfanfic for more dojae ramblings and if you just want to talk!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stress Reliever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197098) by [sweetkpopfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan)




End file.
